


Set Your Heart At Rest

by Xylianna



Series: This Too Is Sacred [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen, crossover AU, sacred prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Lunafreya dedicates herself to Naamah's Service.  Set roughly six years beforeThis Too Is Sacred.





	Set Your Heart At Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).



> Written for Xy's '[100 Ways To Say I Love You](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/post/175831689999/xys-100-ways-challenge-masterlist-available/)' writing prompt challenge as a gift for Ali, and originally posted on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/). Beta'd by the amazing [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori) <3
> 
> Prompt# 73: "Take mine."

Skulking furtively through the streets of the City of Elua, Lunafreya d'Aiglemort kept looking over her cloaked shoulder to ensure she wasn’t followed from her family’s townhouse. She knew it was perhaps not the wisest decision for a girl of sixteen to roam the city by herself at night, but there was no other time she could get away. Since their father’s death, Ravus had practically kept her under his eye every waking moment, and he’d never approve of this errand.

Reaching the Temple of Naamah, she was grateful that the city’s temples were never locked. Slipping inside the foyer, she saw no other worshipers. That made sense given the late hour, and it suited her just fine. Lunafreya walked deeper within until she found a door leading to an enclosed garden. Under the moon’s pearly luminescence, not much was visible to her eyes save some jasmine flowers blooming on the vine.

Night-Blooming flowers… an auspicious sight.

But truly, Lunafreya had eyes only for the intricately carved statue of Naamah. She was depicted kneeling _abeyante_ , her chin lifted and her arms outstretched as if to embrace a patron.

Lunafreya knelt in a similar fashion before the sculpture, though she lay her palms against her thighs after smoothing her skirts around her knees. Bowing her head, she prayed, even as she wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking of the Bright Lady. She just knew she needed guidance like she needed air, needed to get out of her house for an hour before she went completely mad.

“Well met, my lady,” a mellifluous voice spoke beside her.

Glancing sidelong, Lunafreya saw none other than the High Priestess Gentiana herself, a one time Gentian adept who had risen to prominence as the most gifted seer to grace their country in generations. It was said she’d shed her birth name to take on the namesake of her house decades before she left Naamah’s Service to join the clergy.

Despite her eyes being closed, the priestess’s stare bored into Lunafreya’s very soul. “Well met, my lady priestess.”

“What troubles you, child?” A gentle voice, but implacable.

“I… it’s nothing,” Lunafreya demurred, not wanting to sound ungrateful for her lot in life, especially before such an august personage.

Silence stretched between them, and Lunafreya sighed softly. Maybe it was the late hour and her fatigue, maybe it was the comforting air given off by the priestess, but Lunafreya decided to still her tongue no longer.

“It’s my brother,” she began. “He keeps me locked away from the city. He says that it’s to protect me, but…” She bit her lip. “I think it’s just to protect his interests.”

“His interests?” Gentiana asked curiously.

“Ravus would use me as the coin by which to obtain greater power. He seeks to wed me to the Dauphin.” Lunafreya turned to face the priestess fully, concern tightening her delicate features. “But that would be a disaster! I… I don’t have proof, but I suspect Ravus was behind our father’s death. All he wants is power… control… and he hasn’t the temperament for it.”

“I see.” Gentiana opened her eyes, dazzling Lunafreya with the intensity of her gaze. “Not all are well served by having their dreams fulfilled. Your brother sounds one such.” She paused. “But to marry the Dauphin, to mother the next generation of Courcel cygnets… for most noble daughters, this would be the pinnacle of achievement. Yet you do not wish it?”

“No,” Lunafreya whispered. “I do not.”

“Then what will you, Lady Lunafreya d'Aiglemort?”

Lunafreya lifted her chin in unconscious mimicry of the statue of Naamah before them. “I would serve Naamah. If she would have me.”

Gentiana’s eyes fell shut again, but they crinkled with pleasure. “Naamah welcomes all those who come to her service with a willing heart. If you would join us, make your offering, and then we shall talk.”

Looking down in shame, Lunafreya mumbled, “I don’t have one.” She knew tradition was to purchase a live dove and release it to fly to Naamah, carrying her hopes and prayers with each wing-beat. But how was Lunafreya to obtain such a thing unnoticed by Ravus?

“Take mine,” Gentiana said kindly, holding out a honeycake. “I awoke feeling called to bring something to our Bright Lady. Now I know why.”

With grateful words of thanks, Lunafreya took the pastry and turned back to the sculpture. Bowing forward over her knees, she lay it at Naamah’s feet, pressing her lips to those carved toes fervently before kneeling up again, resting her bottom against her heels and closing her eyes. 

_Naamah… with this humble offering, I dedicate myself to you, to your service. Please accept it, and me. I know I am not much… but I feel there must be a purpose to my life beyond political marriage. I wish only to share your grace with the world. Please, Naamah. I beg you… accept me._

A soft touch on her cheek turned Lunafreya towards Gentiana, and then gentle lips brushed over her forehead and cheeks before pressing against her own tenderly.

“Be welcome, sister. Be welcome, Servant of Naamah.” Rising to her feet gracefully, Gentiana offered a hand to Lunafreya, face shaped in an inscrutable smile lent more mystery by the way her eyes remained closed. “Come. We have much to discuss.”

Lunafreya stood, albeit with less finesse of motion. No doubt, such things would be learned over time. As she followed Gentiana back inside the temple proper, her heart fairly sang beneath her breast.

She would be Lunafreya d'Aiglemort no longer. Her years of study would be her chrysalis, and when complete she’d emerge Lunafreya nó Cereus, Servant of Naamah.

She’d done it. She was free. She would love.

She would _live_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Luna's in-game dialogue.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this glimpse into Lunafreya's past. Kudos and comments are love. See you next week for Chapter 15 of _This Too Is Sacred_!  <3


End file.
